This invention is directed to a coating composition and in particular to a coating composition that can be diluted with water to form a nonair polluting composition.
In view of stricter air pollution legislations and increased energy costs, it has become important for paint manufacturers to provide coating compositions that are nonair polluting and that dry under ambient temperature conditions. Along with the above, automotive and truck manufacturers and the automotive and truck repair industry require coating compositions that form finishes that are weatherable, durable, and have an excellent appearance. In particular, the repair industry requires finishes that have excellent adhesion to all types of painted or primed substrates. The novel coating composition of this invention meets the aforementioned requirements.